


Narcissus

by takemylifenotmyheart



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemylifenotmyheart/pseuds/takemylifenotmyheart
Summary: loki being a diva smh





	Narcissus

“Babe.”

Loki’s whining voice floated through from the bathroom, where he’d been for over forty minutes now. You had no idea what he was doing but you knew that tone, god you knew that tone through and through.

“Yeah?” You dragged out the words, wondering what it was this time. Hoping it wasn’t what you thought it would be but-

“My hair won’t-”

You knew it. The moment the word “hair” left his mouth you knew where this was going. He was having one of his diva moments right before you guys were supposed to go out. Well several of his diva moments actually and technically you should’ve already left but of course Loki wasn’t done with his hair. You’d gotten ready a solid 20 minutes ago and you sat scrolling through memes on your phone while the resident princess fixed his hair. Or attempted to, because every few minutes there was a “babe my hair won’t set”, “babe my hair’s too frizzy”, “babe should I change my haircut?” “crap, this looks terrible” and while you loved Loki, you really did, you honestly didn’t know how to deal with this part of the relationship. This was probably the seventh time in the last hour and you’d run out of suggestions a solid 30 minutes ago. It hasn’t stopped him from keeping you updated every few minutes though, bless his indecisive heart.

“Loki, I swear to god if you complain to me one more fucking time about how your hair looks I’m going to go in there and I’m going to deck you right in your pretty fucking face.”

That did it.

“You wouldn’t,” Loki gasped as he left the bathroom for the first time in over an hour even if it was just to be dramatic.

You looked pointedly at him, eyebrows raised, as he walked over. He didn’t even try to be subtle as his eyes shamelessly raked over your body, an appreciative smirk forming on his lips. You rolled your eyes at how obvious he was being, a small smile making it’s way onto your face regardless. He walked over to where you stood by the window and pulled you closer to his body, his hands tangled around your waist. He looked down at you, his eyes softening as he tilted your face up towards him to kiss you deeply on your lips. Breaking the kiss, he locked his eyes onto yours and spoke softly, all signs of the 13 year old goth having a panic attack over his hair just moments ago gone in seconds.

“You look beautiful, darling.”

You smiled at him and cupped his face, his beautiful, idiot face between your hands and you drew out your words. You meant them.

“So do you, baby.”

You saw uncertainty flicker in his eyes.

“But my hair-”

“Looks perfect,” you cut in. “Now can we leave?”

You looked expectantly at him and he waited for a solid few seconds before giving in.

“Fine,-”

He turned away and let out such a dejected sigh it almost made you laugh. That was until he completed the rest of his sentence.

“-guess I’ll just use magic then.”

With that he snapped his fingers and “fixed” his hair. Not that you could see any visible difference but it infuriated you all the same. Finally satisfied with his appearance after checking his reflection in the dressed, he turned back towards you.

“Let’s leave,” he said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

You stood there, mouth half open, staring at him in fury and in disbelief.

“You couldn’t have done that earlier?!”

“Magic is bad for my hair love, I’ve told you that!”

Unbelievable, was your last coherent thought, as you rolled your eyes and huffed in annoyance while making your way out, Loki right behind you busy trying to explain the specifics.


End file.
